


How Sisterly

by FWNA



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Futanari, Girl Penis, Other, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWNA/pseuds/FWNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Rin are incestuous, kinky girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gripping her shaft with her slender fingers, Rin traced her rock hard penis over Sakura's shapely pink lips. The luxurious feel of them against her sensitive cockhead made her insides clench with anticipation.

"Please Nee-san," Sakura whispered breathlessly. "Please don't tease me."

"Who's teasing who?" Rin asked, sliding the bulbous head against her sister's soft cheek. The spongy mass was swollen with arousal. She tried to maintain a frown as Sakura turned and pecked the side of her dickhead cheekily. It looked so sexy and felt so good that Rin let out a slight grunt. Her dick flexed upwards and flicked against the bangs of Sakura's purple hair.

Sakura smiled up at her older sister saucily. "Do you like that?" She kissed it again, the same spot, longer this time, almost sucking at the sensitive skin. The feeling of her full lips was divine.

"Sakura..." Rin warned.

"Hm? Do you like my lips on you?"

Rin grinned, feral, for a second, and a mix of fear and lust spread across Sakura's face.

Her heartbeat sped up as she waited for Rin to explode, become angry enough to ravage her.

"Yes." Rin said. She stroked Sakura's cheek with the back of her fingers. "Now hurry up and suck me so I can screw the grail out of you."

Sakura giggled. "As you command, Nee-san...." Leaning in, she began at the base, kissing once. An inch higher, she kissed the shaft again, the languid smack loud in Rin's lust-dulled ears. Inch by inch she kissed the length of Rin's long, thick cock, until she reached the head. She stretched her mouth open cutely. "Mwaaaaah..." she went, sticking out her wet tongue, before slobbering over the shaft, all reserve gone.

Rin groaned cutely, one hand on Sakura's head as she pleasured her with her hot, talented mouth.

"Mmmmm...do you have a lot of cum today, Nee-san...?" Sakura asked, resting the wet weight of Rin's length on her face and against her nose as she kissed the base of the shaft.

Rin smiled hotly as she felt the bangs of Sakura's soft hair brush against her crown. "What do you think, Sakura?"

"I'm thinking yes." She kissed the base. "I'm thinking you'll cum as much as you always do - a pint. I'm thinking you should reward me." She kissed her way up to the top, extracting a groan from her sister. "After all, do I not please you, Nee-san? Am I not the greatest cocksucker to grace your stiff cum-giving prick?" Sakura asked, glancing up at her sister shyly from lowered eyelashes. She pumped the shaft with two hands, slow stokes, her expression cutely contrite.

"Yes." Rin murmured, stroking the top of her sister's head, trailing fingers through long silky-straight purple hair. Sakura was the very definition of sexpot. Her delicate face, flushed with lust. She had eyes that could look both innocent and lustful, a whole body with curves to enough to kill, huge breasts firm and soft that begged to be fucked. Hips made to be gripped, outrageously sexy legs.

Her younger sister was so beautiful...so sexy. 'And she'll do whatever I want....'

"You're the greatest, and the most beautiful..."

Sakura kissed the tip of Rin's cock lovingly. "Thank you," she said, sliding down, once again wrapping her lips around to smoke Rin's cock hard.

"...And the most slutty." Rin gasped.

Sakura loosened her lips around Rin's shaft. "Thaaank uuu...." she purred around a mouthful of dick.

Rin gazed down the length of her sister's body, to her oh-so-delectable rear as her sister used her eager and well-practiced tongue and mouth.

Rin...always had an 'unhealthy' obsession with her sister. Perhaps it was because she had to pretend she didn't love her, or remember her. But after their relationship was repaired, there was no need for that.

When they started living together, she just...began noticing Sakura a lot more. How pretty Sakura was. How soft and large her breasts were. She began to think like - 'Any man doing her would probably be very happy.'

Despite her resistance, she began thinking of how sexy her sister was. What she might look like being fucked.

When she first began masturbating to her fantasies, she realized there really was no avoiding it.

She began sneaking around, listening in Sakura when Shirou fucked her.

She definitely wasn't jealous now. How could she be, when Sakura was hers to do whatever she wanted with?

"Nee-san." Sakura said, pausing in her ministrations, but not missing a stroke with her hands. "You're thinking awfully hard about something. Perhaps about the first time you seduced me?"

"...Ngh...that's...not...."

"You are!" Sakura admonished softly. "I can tell..." She said, before sinking down again.

Sakura had gotten very acquainted with Rin's cock since then. She liked to think it was because they were sisters - that there was a special bond between them. Rin would blush and claim that she was just guessing - that she was way too into sucking cock.

Could be, she reasoned. Still, with simple things, Rin had to admit her prowess. Right now, she could tell Rin was trying hard not to ejaculate. She felt it in every familiar twitch and jerk.

She loved sucking cock - she loved sex, but this particular act was her favourite. She was a suckslut, it was true. She had long ago embraced that. The proof was in her cunt, wet from all the cocksucking she had been doing.

'Cum. I could cum...mmmm...cum....'

She raised her head, taking the crown of Rin's cock into her mouth as she jerked off the shaft, relishing the texture with her tongue. "If you're trying to last, that's a terrible story to remember...it even gets me wet just mentioning it...first you made me kiss you...like this...." She pecked the cockhead sweetly in a lewd copy of a chaste kiss.

She felt Rin's shaft jerk, felt Rin try to reign in her desire.

'I want her to cum.'

"Then you made me kiss you like this..." She opened her mouth wide, began to mimic a french kiss, using her tongue against the slit, and around the crown. "Hmmmmghh," she hummed passionately.

Above her, Rin groaned, her cock spasming, swelling, becoming harder.

'I love it when you moan, Nee-san. It means I'm doing a good job....'

Pleased, Sakura sank her pink, full lips down again, then up, sucking hard and using her tongue on the shaft, bobbing her head and creating a hot wet vacuum with her mouth, listening to Rin voice the approval she could feel in the dick she was sucking.

"Mmm...mmm..mph!" Sakura pulled off Rin's cock with a hard pop, sucking hard as she did. "Ne, I'm good, right Nee-san? I'm a good little sister, and I suck your dick well, right Nee-san?"

"Yes..." Rin gasped, her hand clenching unconsciously in Sakura's hair. "Yes..."

Sakura smiled. "Then reward me Nee-san. Reward your cute little sister...." she begged, masturbating her older sister's shaft furiously, before cramming as much as she could into her mouth, swallowing Rin's hard dick into her throat. Her nose buried into Rin's groin, she ran her splayed fingers up Rin's flat, smooth stomach. "UNNnnhhh...."

Rin gave up. She thrust her hands into Sakura's silky mass of hair, holding her fast. Sakura let out a cute little whine of happy surprise as she was forced into Rin's groin, her nose squashing. If she could have smirked, she would have.

"Ohhh...I'm...I'm almost there...Sakura...!" she panted, letting go a little. "Keep...keep going...and I'll reward you...I'll...ahhhh...ah...ah!"

Before she could even finish her promise, Sakura set to it. Fingers wrapped around her sister's thick shaft, she sucked hard, deep-throated often, and bobbed with lascivious, focused abandon, eager for the pint-sized load of cum she could feel was so close.

'I want to...taste it...!' she thought, breathing short puffs of air through her nose. 'I want to...taste it...!' "Mmm...mmmm...!"

"...Oh god Sakura - you hungry, hungry slut! Rin gasped. "Drink it! Don't spill a single drop...! And...don't...drown...!" Gripping Sakura's mass of purple hair in her hands hard, she once again pressed her sisters nose and lips against her groin.

'N...no...! I want...to...taste it...!' she managed, before cumming herself, all thought erased, eyes rolling upwards in sheer pleasure as jet after jet of cum was pumped down her throat. The spasms of Rin's penis in her mouth as it ejaculated was ecstasy, each hard pump triggered an orgasm for her. She was...going to die. She was going to die with her sister's meat in her mouth. She vainly tried to push Rin away, before succumbing to her own orgasms, going limp, her head held up by her hair.

Rin groaned, heedless. "...Uhhhhh...I love you...Sakura...! You unbelievable whoresister of mine...! You suckslut who gets off on facefucking and cocksuckinggggg!" She gasped and moaned shamelessly, eyes closed, as Sakura's throat and mouth did their best to drain her dry.

Finally, her orgasm receded. Rin pulled out of her sister's throat, noting the slack posture, having not noticed because her tongue was still working, her mouth still sucking. Weak spasms still ejected smaller loads, and, upon seeing Sakura smile drunkenly around her shaft, eyes closing in orgasmic bliss, rear undulating to her own orgasms, she finally ejaculated the last bit of cum she had left in a single, moaning load.

She let go of Sakura, who finally fell back onto the futon, Rin following her.

They lay there, panting. Rin pulled up to her, eyes half-lidded, both of their chests rising and falling with feminine exertion. She kissed Sakura on the cheek, tasting salty sweat, Sakura's saliva, and her own cum. Then she pulled herself up further, planting a kiss on Sakura's full, open mouth, the same mouth that had sucked her dry.

Sakura responded meekly to the gentle thanks.

"Tomorrow...again." Rin said, nuzzling her sisters neck. "Wake me..."

Sakura smiled, turning to her. "...Of course...Nee-san...." They kissed again, and Sakura took her sister's hand and pressed it to her cunt. "...Although...you haven't...um...."

Rin sighed. "You're insatiable...."

They smiled shyly at each other, before kissing again, to re-ignite their passion.


	2. How Sisterly 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sakura continue to be incestuous, kinky girls.

There's a certain joy in finding common ground in a person, Sakura decided, stroking both of her massive cocks. There is a fire that is lit up inside, a warmth.

"It seems, Nee-san...we aren't too different after all."

The fact that she found it in her older sister, Tohsaka Rin, was sweeter than syrup.

Before her, said sister was on her knees, her arms tied around the wrists with purple bonds of magic, pulled up to a spot on the ceiling, the candlelight spreading a soft glow over already beautiful, healthy-looking skin.

There was a hint of tears in her averted, downcast blue-green eyes, and a bright-red blush of deep shame and arousal on her face. Her cute lips were tight, and trembling.

And precum. There was a lot of glistening precum on her cheeks, nose, and forehead, and across her lips like lip gloss.

You see, Sakura had been rubbing her cocks across her face for close to half-an-hour.

She just couldn't have helped it. She had wanted to burn the image into her mind. Tohsaka Rin, her older sister, tied up in the most sexy black lingerie she owned, garters and lace, knowing she'd be a sex slave for the whole night. With what was probably a crazed look in her eyes, she'd taken both cocks, and masturbated, very, very slowly, watching as cool defiance turned to shame, as her protests turned to begging, as lust began to take over and she began to rub her thighs together.

"You like being tied up, don't you, Nee-san?"

Rin blushed in an obvious yes.

'So this is why people like tsunderes so much.'

"Nee-san. You have very nice tits, Nee-san. You look so sexy in that lingerie."

Rin blushed harder, her lips quivering like she wanted to say something in denial.

"And your hair. It's so pretty. So full." She took a twin-tail, slowly, and then, making sure Rin watched, she wrapped it carefully around her top penis, which seemed ready to explode all over Rin's head.

Rin swallowed, turning as red as the sweater she loved to wear.

Sakura relished the feeling of Rin's silky hair on the most sensitive and naughty part of her body. Then she took a deep, steadying breath. Not yet.

"And your legs. I wonder how many men have stared into that beautiful bare bit of flesh between your skirt and your stockings, wondering what it would be like to run their hands down your long, bare legs...." She leaned down, caressing her bare thigh she spoke, her lips a whisper away from Rin's own.

All through-out, Rin was biting her lip, trying to contain her moans, generating cute feminine whimpers instead.

"They'd be so jealous of me right now..." Sakura said, dipping her hand between Rin's thighs, the sides of her fingers brushing Rin's panty-clad crotch just slightly.

At the sensation, Rin bit her lip harder, hard enough that she might split it, and Sakura sighed. "You're so stubborn, Nee-san...don't do that...."

At that, Sakura leaned in from above, kissing her sister firmly but sweetly on the lips, using her tongue to gently pry her sister's mouth open, eventually forcing Rin to melt into an open-mouthed make-out session.

Rin, eyes closed, whimpered with helpless arousal as she gave into Sakura's insistent raping tongue. She tried to kiss back, but the angle with her head tilted so far back made it difficult.

Sakura mmmed happily, taking great pleasure in this show of dominance. She slid her arms around Rin, one around her waist, while one hand braced the back of Rin's head, and hugged her close, pressing her full bosom against her as she attempted to slide her tongue down the girl's throat.

The two sisters kissed like this for a time, Rin whimpering, Sakura voicing her pleasure with soft, sensual moans, as she ran her hand up and down Rin's back.

Her fingertips brushing the soft flesh that was Rin's athletic ass, and then Sakura grabbed it hard. Rin squealed in muffled surprise as Sakura's kisses became more aggressive, rubbing her more plush body and twin dicks all over Rin's trim body.

The pleasure of fondling Rin's ass was causing Sakura's cocks to leak precum all over Rin's stomach in squirts, and there was a stir in them that made her feel like she'd cum just like this. She pulled away, panting. She smiled.

"You're so beautiful Nee-san."

Rin nodded, closing her eyes. "...Th...than-

"And such a slut."

Rin bit off her words.

"And tonight, you're mine to do what I want with. And I want you to serve me. I want you to use your body to bring me pleasure. And I want you to enjoy it." she leaned down. "I love you, Nee-san." She kissed Rin on the neck. "Tell me you love me."

"I...I love you...Sakura..."

Sakura raised her head, pressed her forehead against Rin's own. "Again? Please? I want to look into your eyes as you tell me."

"I love you. I've loved you forever." Her gaze was teary.

Sakura's smile widened. "You'll serve me tonight Nee-san. You'll serve me well, with all your heart and body and mind."

"Because I love you." Rin said.

Sakura kissed her, a kiss full of love. Sakura stood, grabbing the magic chain, one hand on her curvy hip, her cocks bouncing into view. "This is how much I want you Nee-san," Sakura said. "Enough for two."

Rin swallowed, her mouth open, her tongue wagging as lust began to cloud her gaze.

Sakura giggled. "You're like a dog, Nee-san."

Rin nodded, licking her lips. "I'm...I'm your dog, Sakura...."

"I'm tempted to have you call me Master. But I love the sound of my name on your lips." Sakura said. "So call me that when you can."

"Yes...Sakura...."

"No, with more love."

Rin paused. Working out what Sakura wanted. "...Sakura...?" she put all the devotion, love and need she could muster into it.

"Mm...yes...."

"Sakura...may I suck your cocks?"

Sakura smiled. "You may...." She thrust her hips out, presenting her twin dicks for Rin to please.

Hesitantly and with reverence, Rin sucked and licked Sakura's cock as best as she could with her hands tied. She did it diligently and devotedly, seemingly growing more and more drunk on the taste and smell, lavishing the head and shaft with affection.

Watching her older sister clumsily try to please the two dicks without her hands was the most erotic thing Sakura had seen. "Do you like the taste of cock, Nee-san? You seem transfixed by it."

"...Yesh..." Rin managed, her nose dragging against one stiff prick, looking drunk on the smell and taste of her cum. "So...so good."

Sakura snapped her fingers. The bonds holding Rin's hands above her disappeared.

Rin lowered them in confusion.

"Don't be too disappointed Nee-san." Sakura said. "Your performance made me want to see how you use your pretty little fingers."

She watched Rin blush, and then nod, grabbing one cock in a hand, she watched her sister service two dicks like a whore, licking and sucking one with obvious relish, while jacking the other off, and then switching, trails of drool and saliva beginning to crisscross in an increasingly sloppy, and yet somehow graceful blowjob.

Sakura let Rin suck as she stroked her sister's beautiful head. "Unnnh...Nee-san...! You must have a talent for cock-sucking, Nee-san. Handling both so easily."

Rin paused. Then closed her eyes like a stroked cat, sucking hard and lovingly murmuring around her sister's thick prick as if in thanks.

She groaned. "Nee-san...I'm sure you know what...bukakke is...don't you?"

Rin's eyes widened, as Sakura shoved her bottom cock in as far as it would go. She grunted and choked in response to the meat battering its way down her throat. She put both hands on Sakura's lovely thighs in an involuntary attempt to dislodge her.

"Oh you do? Good. Because by the end of tonight...you'll be a bukakke...queen...!" Sakura pulled out, Rin gasping for breath. Sakura started to stroke herself, enjoying the feel of her own prick, of the soft velvet texture over hard stiff meat. She stroked rhythmically, enjoying the sensation, the look of fear and desire in her sister's face. She had to cum now, just once, or she'd ruin her orgasm.

Stroking, she blew her load all over Rin's face, the first strike splattering hard, the next over her breasts and stomach. She gasped in happy girlish relief as thick streams of cum were ejaculated from her penis.

Underneath the cum on her face, Rin had a nuclear blush on her face, her mouth open and panting.

"Did you like that, Nee-san?" Sakura asked. She then pushed Rin back, straddling her chest. Rin's arms were spread out above her, bent at the elbow, her fingers curled in trepidation.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Rin whimpered, then nodded.

"But, there's something I want to do first." She reached down, began to firmly molest Rin's breasts. "Mmm...so firm...so perky." She teased Rin's nipples.

"I could do this for hours Nee-san." she said. "Tease you for hours...but...you could convince me to hurry up..."

She watched the delicious conflict in her sisters eyes. "Please..." she began. "...Please fuck me."

Sakura smirked. "No."

Rin jerked in shock, tears of shame coming to her eyes.

"I want to fuck your tits." Sakura said.

Rin went red as a cherry. "They...they aren't that big though...not as...not as big as yours...."

"They're big," Sakura said, leaning down and kissing one. They were a c-cup, round and firm, with some weight to them. "And beautiful. Do you want me to fuck them? Would you like that?"

Rin paused. Then nodded.

"I want to hear you beg."

Staring into her little sister's eyes, she swallowed in arousal. "...Please, fuck my tits...Sakura...." She licked her lips in an unconscious, involuntary show of desire.

Sakura smiled, placing her bottom penis between Rin's full bosom.

Rin raised her hands, and carefully pushed her tits around the bottom cock. Sakura smiled, stroking her top cock, as Rin began to move her breasts, titfucking her sister's long cock, cum serving as lubricant.

Straddling her sister's stomach and watching her stone-hard penis thrust in and out of her cleavage was a delightfully pleasurable experience, as she pushed herself closer and closer to orgasm, imagining how naughty it would be to cum all over her like this.

She sighed, her long eyelashes flickering, as she felt her orgasm approach. "I'm...cumming....!" she groaned, realizing she wanted to watch her sister get spermed, she looked down, hips thrusting.

Rin was a picture of embarrassed desire, her eyes wide at the thrusting penis, her tongue wagging to lick and suck at the head.

Sakura began to pant. Rin Tohsaka, the most dignified girl at school...was hungry for her sister's futanari cum.

Sakura groaned at the sight, allowing Rin to titfuck her lower cock to orgasm, stroking her top cock hard on her own, intent on giving her sister another double facial. Stroking faster and faster, she came, reaching her peak, the cum from her bottom cock jetting ropes into Rin's neck and open mouth, the top cock ejecting loads onto her forehead and nose.

After riding out collective pint of her orgasm, she stood. Looking down at her cross-eyed sister, covered in sperm, she decided she could not wait any longer.

She turned Rin around, binding her hands together once more behind her with softly glowing magic bonds. Sakura took a moment to admire the sight of her beautiful older sister on her hands and knees, ass raised, back arched, her rear, begging to be mounted.

"Be...be gentle...Sakura...." Rin whimpered, her cheek pressed to the mattress.

Her blood pounded in her ears as she fed her bottom cock into Rin's pussy. Once she had fit the hard cockhead snugly into Rin's sucking pussylips, she slowly pushed the head of the top cock into the soft yielding rosebud of her ass.

This was an experience she would remember for the rest of her life, she decided, sinking in, feeling Rin's cunt welcome her, her ass resist her.

Her cockheads, skillfully massaged by these two openings, gave her pause. She took a deep breath. She wanted to savour this.

"S...Sakura...?"

"Do you want it, Nee-san?" Sakura asked quietly, unable to contain the heat in her tone. "Do you?"

"Yes." Rin pleaded, whimpering. "Fuck me. Fuck my ass. I want it in both. I want it so badly. I want it, I want it deep. I want...I need it...I need you to fuck me! To punish me!"

Sakura lost it. She gripped her sister's toned, athletic ass, and pressed in with a growl. Her pussy welcomed her, her ass resisted, the pre-cum oozing from her dicks helping to lubricate their separate, torturously pleasurable journeys. "They're going in, Nee-san. My dicks are going to fuck your pussy and ass...!"

Rin let out a low helpless groan as she felt her sister's thick dicks forcibly penetrate her at the same time, each gaining ground slowly. She began breathing through her mouth, hard, short breaths, her eyes wide in incomprehension and her face blushing in shame and arousal.

"You'll never accept another dick after this Nee-san. You'll be mine forever. You realize that, don't you? I'm about to fuck you so hard and so deep and so well your insides remember me forever. Me, your sister...."

"Yes...!" Rin panted. "Yes...please...! Fuck me...fuck me...fuck me...." she chanted as Sakura slowly began fucking her, working her shaft deeper and deeper.

A helpless feminine cry of success burst from Sakura's throat, as she forced a final little thrust that buried her cocks to the hilt. She could feel her stiffness throbbing in the thin layer that separated the two fleshy passages, her eyes riveted to the thickness that spread her sister's toned ass so wide.

"It's...it's in." Rin cried. "It's...it's so deep in me! It's...it's splitting meee..."

"Oh...don't worry Nee-san...you look fine. So fine...." She gave a short, experimental thrust, grinding her hips against Rin's delicious rear, extracting a cry from her and shoving her body against the matress.

Rin was gasping into the bedsheets, her need obvious and wanton. "I can't...I can't...fuck...fuck me...please screw me...screw your sister, Sakura...PLEASE SCREW YOUR PERVERTED SLUT OF A SISTER!" she cried.

"You little whore." Sakura whispered, eyes crazed. "You beautiful little...masochistic whore..." She pulled back, feeling Rin's slutty holes protest, and then pushed in again, bottoming out - Rin's cervix. Rin cried out in pleasure, cumming hard around Sakura's cock, resuming her 'fuck me' chant, muffling her shameful cries into the bed, as Sakura obliged, letting her eyes roll back at the pleasure, her sisters begging melting into wordless cries as she built up a steady rhythm, eager to give Rin the thorough fucking she deserved. "I'm going to fuck you into insanity, Nee-san." Sakura cried. "I'm...going to...break your slutty little holes...!" Rin's orgasms were doing amazing things to her cocks, squeezing and milking them wonderfully.

It was tight, hot and slippery in Rin's ass, a truly fine sheath for her mighty cock, while her pussy was a clingy, massaging, wet welcoming wonder. She began fucking her sister harder, her thoughts incoherent as her twin dicks throbbed and spasmed in pleasure.

"Oh Nee-san...Nee-san....your slutty holes are so *warm*....and *soft*...and *tight*!" Sakura grit out, punctuating each dirty compliment with a hard thrust.

"Uh...uh....uh!" Rin cried, her cute feminine gasps, in time with each thrust, rang in Sakura's ear like clear crystal bells. "Give it to me..fuck me! Fuck me!"

To Rin, the feeling of two giant cocks stuffed up her pussy and ass redefined pleasure for her, each thrust bringing her closer to an orgasm, each orgasm serving to further ignite Sakura's lust, leading her to sodomize her older sister harder and harder. Rin was crying and moaning and begging and cumming and cumming and cumming.

Sakura groaned to the ceiling, bending over her sister and working her hips with relentless energy, each ruthless thrust bring a sharp squelch as she pounded her sisters upturned ass, both cocks harder than they had been all day, the thickness and throbbing so bad she felt like they belonged to a separate organism.

"Punish meeeee!" Rin whined. "Punish your slut, Sakura! Punish me like the slut I am...!"

"It's your fault Nee-san!" Sakura cried, her voice quaking, her hips thrusting without mercy. "All your fault, everything! You slut, slut, slutslut, SLUT!"

"...Haugh, haugh, huagh...!" Rin keened sharply in response. She was being fucked by Sakura. Sakura who she adored secretly for years. Sakura who had grown into such a sexy woman. Sakura who would be her master forever, fuck her forever!

Sakura was passing the point, her pleasure reaching it's peak. She tipped over quickly. 'Oh god. Oh god.' "I'm cumming. I'm cumming!!!" She leaned down, grabbing two fistfuls of her sisters hair at the twintails, pulling, arching her fucktoy's back sharply. Her mind wiped as she threw her head back, thrusting one final time. Hearing the dull slap of her groin connect with her sister's toned behind, her dicks exploded into Rin's insides. Rin orgasmed, the biggest of her life, arching her back further in a wordless scream of pain and pleasure, impaled on Sakura's hard, throbbing dicks. Pulled up her hair, she literally felt Sakura's thick pint of sperm being pumped into her ass and pussy, each hard spasm felt by her inner walls, each jet filling her in ways she never thought possible. Her body shook, her orgasm only serving to prolong Sakura's own.

"Oh god...Nee-san!" Sakura exclaimed lasvicously. "...You cum-drainer...!"

Rin blinked sweat out of her eyes, swallowed hard with slow scared realization.

Sakura's cocks were still buried in her, and hard.

"...S...Sakura!" Rin cried, as Sakura began thrusting again with a twisted giggle.

For the next hour Sakura fucked her little sex slave slutsister. She came twice at roughly half-hour intervals, each time calling her a cumdump, a high grade cocksleeve, a submissive sex slave.

At some point through what she intended to be her third double orgasm, she could hear Rin murmur something. Curious, she stopped her furious fucking to turn Rin over, grabbing one leg and putting it over her shoulder.

"Sakura love you...Sakura...love you...Sakura...Sakura..." Rin murmured, her eyes rolled back, a look of sheer slutty joy across her blushing face.

"...Rin...Nee-san!" Sakura cried, leaning down to ravage her mouth is a hot passionate kiss. Freeing her sister's hands and flipping her sister on to her back she began fucking her missionary, crushing their breasts together and tonguing her possessively. Rin responded, hooking both ankles together, arms roaming Sakura's back as she lost herself in the thorough fucking Sakura was giving her.

Sakura came again, moaning her pleasure into Rin's mouth. Letting the spasms faded, she pulled her still hard cocks out, noting with hazy glee how Rin's body seemed to protest weakly - her holes clinging to her gamely as she withdrew. Breathing hard, she examined her work.

Slumping onto the bed, arms spread out, Rin's lower half was a soppy mess. Her asshole and her pussy were convulsing, both drowned in her sister's incestuous futanari semen. The bed was soaked, and her legs and thighs were splattered.

The look on her face was one of sheer pleasure. Her beautiful blue-green eyes were bright in the light, but blank and unseeing too. Her mouth was slack, open and drooling. Her body shook with minor convulsions.

And she was happy.

Sakura was so, so hard. She'd just cum, but she could feel her orgasm building at the sight, heedless, to her wishes.

'Just a little longer...!' "Nee-san," Sakura panted, leaning over to bite her sister's ear. "Are you there?"

"...Uhuh...."

"We're almost...hah...hah...done...just tell me, what's the one thing you want to do the most? Tell me...the...truth."

Rin swallowed, her eyes staring at a spot above her. "...I...I want...to...drink...it. I...want you to....come in my mouth...cum, I want your cum. All over me...you...you promised...cum...cum...Sakura's...cum....."

Yes.

It was sweet. Sweeter than the sweetest syrup.

"Then drink!" Sakura gasped, rising, straightening her back and grabbing both cocks. "Drink...my...cum...!" She stroked once, twice, and then her bottom cock came, the first jet striking her sister in the face, she forced her spasming bottom cock into Rin's throat, the head hitting the back and likely bruising her tonsils, letting a jet or two erupt there, rubbing the head of her top cock even as the bottom of her shaft rubbed against her sister's forehead, as jets of cum pulsed out, all over the pretty black-haired head of her older sister. Her mind slowly going blank as pulse after pulse shook through her body, ejecting cum from her cock, thick, hot ropes of them.

'You want it...I'll drown you in it. I'll cover...every inch of you...in it!' One hand on a dick, Sakura stroked, cumming, draining everything onto Rin's body. Hips straining, she splattered her cum, her mouth wide in voiceless, helpless pleasure, her eyes wide and unseeing as she came herself blind. Onto Rin's black hair, her perky breasts, a face cut so finely delicate, so regal, now with an expression lost to pleasure. Splattering her, giving her the bukkake of her life, covering her in proof of her dominance, of her lust and love, pulse after pulse after pulse.

Finally, she pushed both cockheads into Rin's stretched mouth, managing to stuff both hard, pulsing masses of meat there, reaching out to grab her sister's prized twin-tails, riding out the last three loads, as she felt the lovely, warm wash of her sister's devoted tongue, as she meditated on the fact that a girl who could suck two cocks at once was really, really, unbelievably slutty.

"Suck, suck me dry..." she must have said, because Rin did. She sucked the final, last dregs of cum from her cock, and when she pulled out, there was a soft smack as her lips, sucking, kissed her goodbye.

Sakura collapsed onto her side, lying next to her, Rin's face near her breasts. Tiredly, she kissed and sucked at the mess, licking mouthfuls of it off her sister's soft skin, kissing her, feeding her, cleaning her. But she was too tired to finish. "How'd you like being a bukkake queen?" she asked, waving her hand, extinguishing the candles, pulling her wet, cum-covered sister close.

"Mmmmm." Rin murmured.

"Tomorrow morning, you wake me up...."

Rin smiled, dreamily, closing her eyes leaning her head against Sakura's, the both of them exhausted, feeling the gentle throb of Sakura's pricks, and thinking of waking them tomorrow with her mouth.

"Love you."

"Love you too...Nee-san...."


End file.
